


Last Hope

by yourkilimyvibe



Series: Last Hope Mini-Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourkilimyvibe/pseuds/yourkilimyvibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saving you from almost being killed by a walker and falling in love with you as he reunites you with your daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope

You couldn’t comprehend what was happening, all you could feel was a cold bony hand touch your shoulder and you panicked. You flailed around trying to gt out of the tight grip. You screamed, trying to attract someone who would help you out of your current situation.

You thought this was your last moment and relished all  the times you had with your family, how you would see them soon. Your little girl, Trinity, was with your brother Rick and you knew she was in good hands. He cared for your daughter, despite her having an absent father. Before the he spoiled her to no end and treated her as if she were his own.

Your father was proud when found out you were pregnant for Trinity but you were married and had a divorce right before you found out. After you had her, when he held her for the first time he fell in love with the little girl in his arms. He spoiled her to no end, protecting the girl from the cruel world.

Much to your  surprise, an arrow flew right past your head, hitting the walker right between the eyes. You let out a yelp of surprise as the walker fell to the ground, almost bring you down with it. The walkers blood had dripped onto your worn out, old leather jacket that belonged to your brother.

You felt hope as you looked up at your savior. He wore a plaid shirt that had the sleeves cut off, displaying his muscular arms. Loose. ripped jeans covered his long legs. He had his crossbow leaning against his shoulder, propped there. His slightly long dark hair covered his blue eyes.

“Ya’kay ma’am?” he asked you, walking towards you. You were slightly hunched over, catching your breathe.

“Yes, thank you.” You spoke to him quietly, looking at the ground shyly.

“Why are you by yourself?” He asked.

“Why are you by yourself?” You asked, sassily. “I’m trying to get back to my daughter and my big brother.” You told him, determination in your voice.

“How many walkers have you killed?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“As many as it took for me to get her so, close to 100. I got attacked while I was in Kansas City.” You told him, a thoughtful look on your face.

“How many people have you killed?” He asked, cautiously.

“Only 2, they got bit and made me do it.” You replied, looking down sadly.

“May I at least know your name?” He asked, trying to put a name to your face.

“Y/N” You answered, watching for anymore walkers that might be coming your way. When you found none you turned towards the quiet male.

“Well now that you know my name, may I know your?” You asked, curiously.

“Daryl, Daryl Dixon.” He replied, cautiously. He slowly walked towards you, holding out his callused hand for you to shake. You took his large hand in your, a small tingle shooting through your hand at the slight touch.

You reluctantly pulled away, looking anywhere but him.

“Would you like to come back with me to my group in Alexandria?” He asked, looking at you as he asked.

You looked at him, shyly looking at him with hope in you bright eyes. The corner of your lips twitched upward into a small smile. The thought of being with people who could help you find your family made you happy.

You and Daryl made your way towards the Alexandria-Safe Zone where his group was. You were walking about two weeks, by foot, to get there. You coming across about 20 walkers, which were killed with your shotgun and Daryl’s crossbow.

You slowly made your way to the safe-zone that was on 20 feet away, catching site of a small boy sitting on the roof of a building. The sight made your mind wonder to your nephew, Carl, who loved sitting on building while eating pudding.

Before the apocalypse, he’d come to your house and sit on your roof. You’d go up there and bring him some pudding, sitting with him. You’d talk for hours and never once did the conversation get boring.

The camp got closer and closer as the space got smaller. The boy was no longer on the roof, must to your disappointment. As you got closer and closer, the gate was slowly opened so you and Daryl could enter.

You walked through the entrance, exhausted from your long day of walking and fighting. You were greeted with many unfamiliar faces, giving a small, barely noticeable tired smile. You could feel the bags starting to form underneath your eyes.

“Y/N?” Called a small yet familiar voice that sounded a lot like your nephew. You wiped around at the sound, seeing the familiar mop of brown hair. The cowboy hat flying off his head as he ran towards you.

“Carl!” You exclaimed, excitement flowing through you at the sight. You ran towards him, leaning down and cradling the familiar teen in your arms. Tears were run down both of your faces.

“Carl, where’s your father?” You asked, sniffing to hold back another wave of tears. You could feel the eyes of everyone looking at the scene before them, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to be with the last bit of family you had left.

“Come on, Aunt Y/N. I’ll  bring you.“ He told you, excitedly. There were a few gasp heard from the group around at the sound of your title. Many of them had heard of you from the stories told by Rick and Carl.

You looked towards Daryl, seeing the shock that was present on his face. You smiled at him, tears still streaming down you porcelain face. You grabbed hold of his arm, bringing him with you as Carl dragged you along towards his father.

On the way there, Carl greeted a woman, who I later figured out was Beth, and got his baby sister Judith from her. You took the small child, who was your niece, in your arm. You showered her cheeks with kisses, causing her to laugh her joyous giggles. You smile and hugged her to your body, cherishing the moment as she snuggled into your warm body. You could hear her ‘coo’ing as you walked, smiling at the sound.

You made your way to the house, Daryl following and Carl leading the way. You handed Carl his baby sister, who he took gently into his arms. The house stood tall and I could see two or three figure roaming around inside.

Carl barged in, making his way to where his father was. You hesitated to walk in at the entrance, though you followed after him.

“Dad, look.” Carl said to his father.

“Carl I don’t have time for this.” Rick replied, not looking away from the papers in his hand.

“So you don’t have time for you sister?” You asked, your soothing voice echoing throughout the room. Rick’s head shot up at the sound of your voice. His eyes landed on your curvy figure, a shocked expression taking over his features. He stood up, nearly knocking over his chair before rushing over to you and engulfing you in a tight hug. He squeezed you to him, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes.

A sob escaped your mouth as you hugged him, relief and safety washing over you. You mourned over the loss of your friends and family but you were relieved that you still had him.

“Where’s my daughter? I expect you took good care of her.” You sad as you pulled away giving him a stern look. He smiled and made his way to one of the rooms off of the main area. You followed, watching as everyone followed.

There she was, your beautiful 5 year old daughter. She was sitting on the floor, playing with some blocks and laughing when they fell over.

“Trinity.” You spoke her name, crouching towards the ground. She looked up at the sound of your voice, a smile growing on her small face.

“Mommy!” She exclaimed, rushing towards you as she made her way off the floor. Her small arms wrapped around your neck as she held on tight. You could feel cold tears coming from her.

“I missed you, Mommy.” She told you, small tears rolling down her porcelain face then fell onto your leather jacket.

“I know, baby. Mommy missed you, too. She’s not going to leave you ever again.” You said, holding her tight to your chest.

You stood up with your daughter perched on your hip, wiping away your tears. You made your way towards Daryl, hugging him and thanking repeatedly.

“I can’t thank you enough. You brought me back to my family and people who can be family. I was lost and you helped me, even though you didn’t know me. And for that I am forever grateful.” You told, your voice low as you spoke.

What surprised you the most was when the unexpected happened, Daryl kissed you. You were surprised to say the least.

“I’ve know ya’ for two weeks an’ I couldn’t help but fall ‘n love with ya’.” He told you a small but unmistakable smile on his face.

“I love you, too.” You told him before diving in for another kiss. You both smiled in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around you and your daughter, who had fallen asleep.

{[Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583769) & [Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583877)}


End file.
